The Other Team
by DaysPastHell
Summary: Rena is a withdrawn girl, with many problems. A case in Hawaii takes her back to bad times. Will it cause her to withdraw even more from her team, or help her to open up. Mostly OC's. One-shot, start of series. PM me for case ideas, or plot ideas. Garcia does show up. 3


Rena looked around the bullpen with a sigh. Unlike her, her teammates weren't done with the paperwork. All of her paperwork was done and signed. Her green eyes scanned her teammates. James Kenya, the jokester in the group, looked like he was dying of boredom. His slightly tanned hand ran through his medium jet black hair as his blue eyes scanned the papers that sprawled out before him. Alice Lenn, the practical person, was calmly wrote notes with a delicate hand, dark eyes narrowed in concentration as long brown hair fell down, tickling her cheek. Rena's eyes shot to the door leading to Matt's office. Matt was the team leader, and father to them all. It was comical to Rena, as he looked like he could be, if not for the age. Matt had blue eyes, a brown short cut, pale skin, and had muscles like their liaison, Henley Green. Henley himself had dark skin and short black hair. Rena pushed a chestnut brown lock behind her ear, most of it being up in a bun.

Unlike everyone else on the team, Rena didn't have any personal effects on her desk other than a black engraved pen that she was given after graduating college. Her name was in silver, and the black case had a forest green engraving of her favorite part of her favorite poem. "The Woods are lovely dark and deep, But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep, and miles to go before I sleep." Rena was a private person, and the team hardly knew anything about her. The only one who knew her past was Penelope Garcia, a technical analyst the team shared with Aaron Hotchner's team. Garcia knew because she did Rena's background check. Name changed would always be strange, and she did it to escape danger. That was a big tip off.

"New case!" Henley called, leaning over the railing from the offices. Rena closed her folder, placing it in her completed pile. She stood up and followed her gossiping teammates, quietly. It had been strange, going from a happy-go-lucky jokester to serious and no-nonsense. She's always had anxiety, but she was afraid to get close to her teammates.

"Pack your swimsuits and little umbrellas, this case is in Oahu, Hawaii." Garcia said as they sat down. Rena paused, halfway through opening her case folder.

"Doesn't Five-O usually deal with everything?" She asked, drawing attention.

"That is true, my sweet, except, the team is out of commission." Garcia said. "So, the HPD called you in. Your team especially."

"Why is that?" Matt frowned.

"Sorry, fearless leader, but my lips remain sealed. Sheriff Taryne Hu wants it to remain a secret."

Rena raised an eyebrow. Keeping her last name didn't keep her as hidden as she thought. Rena kept in a sigh as Garcia clicked to the pictures.

"Jami Alana, Hely Iona, and Kekoa Kalani are the victims. All are locals, and all go to the same school. Kapolei Middle School. They were all found beaten to death near school grounds." Garcia said.

"Hawaiian teens are known for their school fights, but tis doesn't seem to be like that." Rena said.

"That's because the attacks were all similar and seems to be one person." Garcia said. Rena nodded.

"Do the victims have anything else in common?" James asked.

"The case is new, so I haven't gotten the chance to check yet." Garcia said.

"Wheels up in thirty." Matt said. They all nodded getting up.

"Rena!" Garcia called, pulling the woman in question back. "Will you be alright?"

"Don't worry, Garcia." Rena gave a small smile.

"Kekoa Kalani is her son." Garcia said, a worried frown on her brow.

"Don't worry." Rena repeated, before hurrying off.

"Sheriff Hu?" Matt said, stepping towards a short Asian woman.

"Yes, that's me." Taryne smiled, pushing her waist long black hair back. Rena smiled inwardly. Something never change.

"I'm SSA Matt Pent, this is my team, Special Agents James Kenya, Alice Lenn, Henley Green, and Rena Branum." He introduced politely.

"Oh, I know Agent Branum." Taryne smirked. "How long has it been. Rena?"

"About ten, eleven years." Rena sighed. Taryne shook her head in disbelief.

"And not one email or phone call." Taryne reprimanded.

"How exactly do you two know each other?" Matt raised an eyebrow. Rena straightened.

"We were in eighth grade together. Here, in Hawaii." Rena admitted. "At Kapolei Middle School."

"There is a room set up for you and your team." Taryne said. "Follow me."

Taryne grabbed Rena's elbow, as one would do a child.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Rena sighed. "I lost touch with everyone after the move."

"Since when have been so uptight?" Taryne rolled her eyes. "What happened to the girl who defied all the teachers, yet still was the teachers pet?"

"She grew up." Rena mumbled, getting her arm out of the clingy grasp of her old friend. Taryne sighed, stopping in front of a windowed room.

"This is the room. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask." Taryne smiled. With a nod, she turned and walked over to some conversing officers.

The team walked into the room and Rena felt eyes on her.

"Defying teachers? Didn't know you had it in you." James smirked.

"I was a teenager. I did teenager things." Rena shrugged, walking over to the board.

"Wait, does that mean you were a rebellious teenager?" Alice asked, disbelief in her tone.

"So what?" Rena snapped, not looking at them.

"Let's get to work." Matt broke in. "Henley and Rena will visit Kekoa Kalani's parents, James, Alice and I will go to the crime scene."

Rena drove, her grip nearly white on the wheel. She knew she looked completely different than four years ago. Her hair was brown, rather than black or red, and was long. She wore contacts instead of her plain glasses, and she was professionally dressed, like Matt was.

"You alright?" Henley asked, noticing her grip.

"I'm fine, just a bit wound up. It's been years." Rena half-lied. "Don't worry."

"Alright." Henley nodded as they pulled up to the house. It was close to the school.

Rena parked, and exited the car with a calm demeanor. She lead Henley up to the house, giving the door a curt knock. After a moment, the door opened. A Hawaiian woman who Rena easily recognized stood in the door. Her hair was still two toned dark brown and blonde, and she still wore tight clothing.

"Heiai Kalani? I'm Special Agent Rena, and this is Special Agent Henley. We're from the BAU in the FBI, may we come in?" Rena asked.

"Ah, Hell no." Heiai snapped. She turned slightly to yell inside. "Yo, Jerri! They sent some damn haoli!"

"Excuse me, but I'm not only part Hawaiian, but mostly Portuguese, on both sides of my family. Now, may we come in?" Rena asked, still in her calm state.

Heiai gave her an annoyed look.

"Fine, whatever." Heiai sighed, stepping aside.

"So, Ms. Kalani, did Kekoa say anything about the kids at school or out of school who were bothering him?" Rena asked, standing in the kitchen with Henley and Heiai.

"No, Kekoa had no problems with the other kids that he mentioned." Heiai shrugged, hands crossed.

"Did you see any suspicious behavior or anything that would concern you?" Henley asked.

"None, not at all." Heiai said.

"What about teachers?" Rena asked. "Any of the teaching staff have any problems with your son?"

"You think a teacher could've done it?" Heiai doubted.

"It's a possibility." Rena said.

"I don't think they did. Kekoa was a good boy." Heiai said. Rena's phone went off, startling everybody.

"Branum. Uh huh, got it. We'll be there as soon as we can. Thanks." Rena shut her phone, looking at Henley. He nodded. She turned back to Heiai. "We have to go, but if you have any information, this is my card."

She handed the small card to Heiai, who took it with a raised brow.

"Branum? I knew a girl with a name like that. You look kind of like her." Heiai narrowed her eyes.

"Branum is a common surname." Rena rushed out. "Thanks for answering our questions."

"No signs of remorse, looks like the vic was killed and just left here." Rena noted, crouched next to the body. She used a gloved hand to lift the shirt slightly. "No signs of any weapons used. He was punched down, then brutally puched repeatedly to the face. Stranglation marks shows possible COD."

"Hair is long, and there are a few strands scattered. Evidence that he could've been pulled down by his hair." Henley suggested. Rena froze.

/

She stood, her back to the girls, looking beyond the people demanding a fight. She wished her bus would just arrive already. It took a second to register the pain, and by then she was on the ground, her hair released. Unable to understand what was happening, she fearfully covered her eyes to shield them. It didn't matter. The two girls were already pounding on her face. Her glasses dug into her face, and all she could hear was her own cries.

'Rena?'

She faintly registered a shout, something about the police being called. The blows stopped, and she laid there a moment before getting up. She was full out sobbing now, the pain was just too horrible. She fumbled for her phone in her pocket, but she could hardly see through her crooked glasses.

'Rena!'

/

Rena came back to reality, a few feet from the body. Her hand covered her mouth and she was trying desperately to hold back sobs. She was breathing harshly, and her brain registered it to be a panic attack.

"Rena, calm down, just breathe with me okay?" Henley came into view, placing her hand on his chest. He breathed deeply, and she fought to follow suit. Happy thoughts. Think Happy thoughts.

After a bit, her breathing leveled out. She leaned her head onto Henley's shoulder, just breathing. Finally, she sat up.

"I know what the unsub is doing." She said, still out of breath.

"Ten years ago," Rena began in front of the team in the team's room. "My mom sent me to live with my grandparents, here in Hawaii. Back then, my name was Resa. There are reason that I changed my name, and they shall remain a secret until it is unsafe to do so, if that is ever a possibility. Anyways, I came here, and I was the whitest girl in school. I got a boyfriend named Bradley, who was known to be a jerk to everyone, but I was new, and he was nice to me. This local girl name Jerri Hale started insulting Bradley to my face. I stood up for him, and that resulted in a demand for a fight. I was a country girl and new to all of this, so I did what I was taught. I ignored her.

"That worked for a couple of days. The problem was, I rode the public bus that is off school grounds, right next to where school fights happened. One day, when school let out early, I was waiting for my bus. It was different that day. There were tons of students egging Jerri on. She was with her friend, Heiai Kalani. I told them that I didn't want to fight, and turned to see if my bus was coming. That's when one of them grabbed my hair. I was assaulted to the face and only to the face. They only stopped punching me when someone said that the food truck across the street called the cops. Not two minutes later, my bus pulled up." Rena finished.

"How would the unsub know about this?" Matt broke the silence. Rena, looked at the table.

"There was a video. It was posted on every social site imaginable." Rena said. "I never found it, and that's probably because of Taryne."

A loud thud caused Rena to look up. James had smashed his fist down. He looked downright furious.

"Who video tapes something like that and not step into help?" James demanded.

After a moment, Rena spoke up.

"Garcia did some searching. The four that were killed were children of the people visible in the video. Jami Alana was the daughter of Gracie Alana, Hely Iona was the daughter of Kekoa Iona, and Kekoa Kalani was the son of Heiai. The newest was Jesse Golana. Son of Bradley Golana." Rena looked away from the team. Garcia already has the other possible victims of choice in protective custody."

"Rena, I'm sorry, but you are off this case. James will take you to the hotel, where a guard will b posted." Matt said. "The unsub might come after you next. It's possible he could be a stalker and thinks he is protecting you. Without any victims to get, he'll go after you."

James was quiet as he drove. Rena didn't mind. She was preparing herself for questions. He parked in the hotel lot, and they sat there.

"Is this why you've been closed off the past year you've worked with us?" James asked quietly.

"No. At first, it was because I didn't want to get attached. I was afraid I wasn't good enough and you guys would just drift off from me. Then, it became a habit." Rena admitted, hugging herself against the door.

"We wouldn't do that." James protested. "Give us a chance, Rena."

She looked at him. He was staring at her, pleading. She smiled tentatively and nodded. James grinned.

It happened in a blink of an eye. Something crashed into the back of the van. Rena's head snapped back into the seat and she grabbed her seat belt, closing her eyes in fear. Her seatbelt dug into her shoulder. Then, it was over. Rena opened her eyes and looked over to James. His head had hit the windshield, but he was still conscious.

"James?" Rena reached over to check him over. Her door was wrenched open, and an arm reached over her. In panic, she whammed her elbow in the direction of the person. It connected, and she heard a small howl of pain. Rena went for her gun, but the man grabbed it first and whacked her head. The last thing she saw was James fumbling for his gun, shouting something.

Rena woke up to a dusty basement ceiling. She groaned, closing her eyes. Her head was pounding.

"Rena?" Her eyes flew open when she heard James. She sat up.

"James?" Rena looked around, spotting him across the room. He was tied to a pole, with a leash to his bound hands. Rena looked down to see similar bondings on her. She frowned, pulling at the rope.

"It won't come undone." James said. "It's some sort of sailor knot."

"Where are we?" Rena looked at James, who was starting to crawl over to her. She followed suit. Their leashes stopped in the middle of the room. James grabbed her head, looking at her wound.

"We're in the unsubs basement. I think you might have a mild concussion." James let go. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, are you?" Rena rubbed her neck with her bound hands.

"Yeah, don't worry about me." James sat next to her so they were shoulder to shoulder. "It's going to be alright."

"Ok." Rena hugged her knees, leaning against James slightly. James responded by shifting so she'd be more comfortable.

The door to the basement opened and the two FBI agents looked up. A man stood there and Rena recongnized the dark brown hair and grey eyes.

"Justin?" Rena asked, standing up with difficulty. "You're the unsub?"

"You know him?" James asked, still sitting.

"We went to college together, and I dated him briefly before finding out that he was threatening my friends." Rena explained.

"You don't understand, Rena. I was protecting you! They weren't real friends." Justin argued, slowly walking down the steps. Rena took a step back.

"Why did you kill those kids?" Rena asked. Justin smiled.

"They were going to be like their parents. Those people needed to understand what it felt to see you broken down like that." Justin said.

"Thank you." James said, suddenly. "Rena is safe, and those people know the pain."

"You understand?" Justin blinked. Rena let James deal with it.

"Totally. You're protecting her, and she is safe now. But she has a concussion. If you want her to be okay, then you'll let her see a doctor." James said, struggling to stand up. "She won't understand how good you are to her, because she is in pain. She needs a doctor."

"Sh-she's hurt? I hurt her?" Justin's eyes widened.

"It was an accident, she was panicking, you had to knock her out. She just needs to see a doctor." James said, slowly. "Let Rena go, she'll be right back! But she needs a doctor."

"Justin, please, my head really hurts." Rena added, truthfully.

"You want to keep her safe, but right now she's not." James said. "Let me take her. I want to keep her safe too! I'll keep her safe, trust me."

"No, I'll keep her safe!" Justin pulled out a gun from the back of his jeans. "You just want to take her away!"

There was a crash upstairs, calls of FBI. Rena figured that Garcia saw the complaint she made against Justin in college.

"You can't take her away!" Justin shouted.

A crack of a gunshot sounded.

"I'll be okay, the doctors say it didn't hit any major arteries." James assured Rena with a smile. "It doesn't even hurt anymore!"

"That's because you're hopped up on morphine." Rena smiled. She sat in the hospital chair next to his bed. "I still can't believe I forgot all about Justin. He threatened my friend to stay away from me. He even texted me until I blocked his number."

"Garcia said that he still continued to text you after that." James said.

"Well, he's gone now. Thank you." Rena smiled.

"Alice was the one to detain him, but you're welcome." James sat up. His side was bandaged heavily, but it was only nicked. Justin was a bad shot.

"You'll be back to work in no time." Rena said, grinning.

**A/N so, not happy with the ending. If you want more about this case, plz ask. I need ideas for future cases, so please review or PM me. Or just tell me this was a bad idea to write for CM. **

**BACK STORY:**

**A year ago, I had gone to middle school in Hawaii. The story Rena tells is a true one. I haven't been able to deal with the incident, and just kept it inside. One of the main reasons that I didn't upload any new stories is because I've been having issues. I see a therapist about my anxiety, and I did have a near panic attack in school. I started writing again this month, but I couldn't get anything down in words. My therapist says I should keep a journal, but I don't have the patience. So, I have a solution. I will use main and traumatic events from my own life in my fanfiction. It will mostly stay in this series, with Rena. But I might write for Wally as well. My friends, and a quiz, say that I am a lot like Wally, so it works, I guess.**

**Thank you, all of my readers, for staying with my stories. And thank you, New readers, who happen upon my stories. You all are the reason I keep going when I have nothing left. So Thank You.**

** :) **


End file.
